What I go to school for
by anely
Summary: Algo pasa en el verano que hara a James pensarse volver a Hogwarts para cursar 7º año
1. Menuda idea

**Disclaimer: nada d esto es mio...solo algunos personajes inventados todo lo demas pertenece al mundo d JK Rowling.**

Capitulo 1. MENUDA IDEA

Era un día soleado de finales de Junio. Lily Evans, una muchacha pelirroja y con los ojos de un verde intenso, estaba apoyada en la ventana de su habitación. Miraba a la calle de un barrio muggle.

Lily vivía con su hermana y su enferma madre que padecía cáncer.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y después de que la pelirroja dijera "adelante" la puerta se abrió para que su hermana pasara con los ojos cansados y tristes y algunas marcas que solo podían significar que había llorado. Entro sin decir palabra y le dejo encima de la mesa una carta. Se marchó de la habitación dejando a su hermana entre triste y preocupada. Al final Lily no le dio importancia y fue hacia la mesa.

Lily no conocía a mucha gente. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts solo tenía tres amigas, Julie, Lydia y Lucía. Pero ellas estaban de vacaciones y, aunque habían dicho que la escribirían, dijeron que lo harían de forma maga (es decir, mediante lechuzas).

Mientras se acercaba al sobre pensó que sería de alguien muggle, ya que había venido por correo y no por vía lechuza. Cogió el sobre y leyó en letras rojas:

Lily Evans

Calle de la Vida nº 5

Williamville

Londres.

En el reverso del sobre no ponía nada. Lily se extrañó mucho. Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer. Cuando terminó su cara se tornó del color de sus ojos para pasar después al de su pelo. Sus puños se cerraron y pasaron directamente al rojo. Tiró la carta al suelo, cogió un cojín, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a gritar amortiguando sus gritos con el cojín.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué has hecho qué!-dijo una voz.

-No te pongas así, Prongs.- dijo la segunda voz.

-Sirius, lo que has hecho no ha estado bien- afirmó, por último, la tercera voz.

- ¿Cómo que no? Le he hecho un gran favor.

-Si, vamos, dime ¿qué entiendes tú por un favor?

James Potter, un chico castaño muy guapo con los ojos marrones se paseaba por su habitación mientras sus dos amigos le miraban sentados en su cama. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin miraban con precaución los pasos de su amigo.

-Monny, hazle saber a Sirius que como me vuelva a hablar de Lily Evans le tiro por la ventana.

-Sirius, dice James que...

-Ya lo he oído, Remus. ¡Venga tío! Seguro que en estos momentos está gritando de alegría.

-Yo no pensaría que esta gritando precisamente de alegría.

-¡Ya sé lo que té pasa, Prongs!

-A ver¿qué me pasa, listillo?

-tienes celos de mí porque no se te ocurrió hacer lo que yo he hecho por ti porque...

A Sirius no le dio tiempo a terminar pues James se le había lanzado a la yugular y Remus intentaba separarles.

Cuando por fin consiguió calmar a James le sentó en una silla mientras Sirius se frotaba la zona atacada por su amigo.

-Mirad, no creo que sea conveniente que te quedes así, Prongs. Lo mejor será arreglar lo ocurrido, sin que se entere Diana. Y tu, Padfoot, ya que tienes tantas ideas, piensa algo para arreglar lo que has hecho.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

-Te equivocas.

-Bueno, vale...le he hecho un favor. Seguro que ahora se está muriendo por verte y darte un be...

Sirius fue interrumpido por segunda vez pero no por sus amigos, sino por una lechuza gris que tocaba con el pico el cristal de la ventana. James se levantó de la silla y abrió la ventana, cogió la nota que traía la lechuza y ésta salió volando. James abrió la nota y la leyó para sí. Luego dijo:

-Es de Evans.

-¡Ves como quiere verte¿A qué dice que está loquita por...?

-¡No!-sirius se vio otra vez interrumpido, esta vez por James.-¿Sabes que dice? Escucha: "Mira, no sé quien te has creído que eres para decirme esas cosas. ¿Pero tú de qué vas? Estás muerto, imbécil." Si eso es estar loquita por mis huesos, es verdad, tienes razón.

-¡Ves!

-Sirius, creo que James se refiere a que lo que quiere no es exactamente muy bonito.

-¡Y encima mañana la voy a ver!

-No desesperes.

-Padfoot, te voy a matar.¿Pero a quien se le ocurre enviar a una chica una carta diciendo cosas no muy "educadas" y con proposiciones pervertidas y encima poniendo como emisor el nombre de un amigo¡Me va a matar!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿ Pero a quien se le ocurre enviarte esto!

-No lo sé. ¿Quizás, a Potter?-Lily estaba atacada.

-Bueno guapa, si mañana no te vemos tenemos dos opciones que pensar.

-¿A sí?

-Si, una es que estas matando a besos a Potter-Lily enrojeció al oír "besos" y "Potter"- y la segunda es que lo estas matando a secas.

-Creo que no tendríais que haber venido.

-¿Qué dices! A mí me encanta viajar con polvos flu.

-ja ja ja. Que graciosa.

-¿Y que piensas hacer, Lily?

-No lo sé, Lucía. Quiero matarle.

-¿Sabéis qué pienso yo?- dijo Julie

-A ver – dijeron al unísono Lucía y Lily.

-A mi todo esto me huele a Black.

-Es una posibilidad.

-Tendremos que investigar.

- Lucía, no solo hay que investigar, hay que buscarles, encontrarles, trazar un plan, seguirlos, vigilarles, obtener pruebas y más en menos de 24 horas. Son las nueve de la noche.

-Bueno, para eso os quedáis a dormir aquí. Yo estoy dispuesta a no dormir si hace falta con tal de pillar a Potter.

-Tengo un plan chicas. Aplaudidme.

-A ver, cuenta. Como sea malo, te aplaudiremos con tu cabeza entre nuestras manos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James se despertó con un dolor intenso en la cabeza. Estiró un brazo para coger sus gafas y otra vez sintió ese mismo dolor pero en el brazo. Abrió los ojos y metió la mano debajo de la almohada para coger su varita. Pero un objeto redondo voló otra vez hacia su cabeza. Esta vez James utilizó sus magníficos reflejos para esquivar ese objeto todavía no identificado. Se oyó un grito de dolor proveniente del otro lado de la habitación. Era Sirius. Se habría despertado de la misma manera que James. Entonces con un gesto rápido, James cogió sus gafas y se las puso. Se incorporó en su cama y vio como Remus seguía durmiendo perfectamente y como Sirius hacía lo mismo que James, metía su mano bajo la almohada para coger la varita. Se miraron y después miraron al objeto. No era nada más que una pelota de goma espuma roja que volaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sirius y James volvieron a mirarse y como si hubiera sido telepáticamente, ambos supieron que quería decir el otro. ¿Qué demonios hacia en el cuarto de James una pelota como aquella?

Ambos se levantaron de un brinco y fueron a despertar a Remus, a ver que decía él de todo esto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con voz soñolienta.

Pero no hizo falta explicarle nada pues la pelota le dio de lleno en la nuca a James, rebotó y le dio a Sirius, rebotó e iba a dar a Remus, pero se paro de golpe y salió volando otra vez antes de darle.

-¿Porqué a ti no te da?

-No lo sé, James. Pero sospecho algo...

-Tío, tu siempre lo sabes todo¿cómo lo haces?

-Padfoot, él piensa.

-El caso es que creo que ya sé que pasa aquí, pero es mejor que no os lo cuente yo. El balón podría empezar a darme.

Y con un gesto rápido se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo al baño. A los dos segundos ya se oía el agua de la ducha corriendo. James y Sirius se quedaron anonadados.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anteriormente...

-Esa es una gran idea. Darles con su propia arma. Me gusta.

-Bien, y ¿de dónde sacamos el balón?

-Yo tengo unos 15. No veis que me crié con muggles.

-Bueno, vale. A ver, trae uno.

Lily salió de la habitación corriendo y en tres minutos estaba de vuelta en la habitación con una pelota roja en la mano derecha y una azul en la izquierda. Ambas eran del mismo material, goma espuma.

-Esperad un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

Salió de la habitación para luego volver a entrar con otras dos pelotas, una verde y otra amarilla, esta vez, de plástico duro.

-Me quedan solo otras dos, esperad.

Regresó con otras dos pelotas, una de baloncesto y la otra de football. Las dos eran de reglamento.

-Mirad, he pensado que mejor con una de cada. Empezamos por aquellas-Lily señaló las de goma espuma- luego, cuando se hayan familiarizado con ellas y cuando Remus no esté, pues son más difíciles de dominar, podemos utilizar estas otras-señaló las de plástico- y por último, estas otras- movió en sus brazos las pelotas de reglamento- pero habrá que elegir una de cada. Lucía escogerá una, Julie, tú otra y yo otra.

-Yo creo que de las primeras podríamos utilizar la roja. No quiero hacer daño a Remus. Me cae bien.

-Muy bien, ahora elijo yo. La amarilla- dijo Julie.

-Y yo elijo la de football. Creo que es más dura.

-Ahora hay que descubrir dónde están.

-Eso es fácil, chicas- dijo Julie- están en casa de James.

-¿Cómo lo sabes!- dijeron a la vez Lily y Lucía.

-Me lo dijo mi madre-Jane vio que sus amigas seguían con caras de no entender nada, así que siguió- Esque mi madre trabajó en la casa de los Potter como camarera una noche en que hicieron una fiesta y los vio.

-Bueno, pues pongámonos en marcha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Rápido¡Cubre esa parte!

-¡James, no me puedo estirar más!

-¿Y crees que yo sí!

-¿Pero qué pasa...!

-¡Remus, agáchate!

Remus se agachó justo en el momento en que una pelota amarilla pasaba por el lugar donde un segundo antes estaba su cabeza.

-¿Nos vas a decir qué pasa o no!

-¡No puedo! Me han dicho que se ha descontrolado. Están intentando pararla.

-¿Pero quién!

-¡Qué no te lo puedo decir!

Remus se unió a James y a Sirius para poder ponerse a cubierto dentro de un armario. Remus estaba ya dentro y James tenía un pie dentro, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio parado a Sirius.

-¿Pero qué haces¡Ponte a cubierto en este armario!

-¡Nooo!

-¿Porqué no!

-¡Porque luego habrá que salir¡Y si nos ve alguien¡Fijaos lo que pensarían de tres chicos guapos saliendo del armario!

-¡Sirius, no hagas el tonto!

-No James, tiene razón. Si ya se querían burlar de vosotros con unas pelotas, que es vuestro fuerte, imaginaos como se pondrían al vernos salir del armario los tres juntos. No te das cuenta de que ese sería vuestro segundo fuerte. No pararían de ridiculizaros.

-Bueno, pues entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡No lo sé!- justo en ese momento Sirius era alcanzado por la retaguardia por una pelota blanca con manchas negras.

-Creo que se les a escapado la tercera pelota.

-Remus¿qué pasa aquí?

-James, no te lo puedo decir. Vamos a ayudar a Sirius.

Salieron corriendo y fueron a por Sirius. Le cogieron y los tres salieron de la habitación corriendo. James cerró la puerta y se giró hacia sus amigos.

-¿Y ahora qué? Van a destrozar la habitación.

-Ya se lo he dicho, pero no saben como controlarlo.

-¿Cuantos son?

-Tres.

-Bueno, por lo menos estamos empatados.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡ Lucía¡Corre¡Entra ya!

-Voy, voy.

-¡Venga¡Antes de que vuelvan a entrar!

-Lily, cubre aquella parte y encárgate de la pelota de _feetboll_. Lucía, tu cubre aquella y encárgate de la de goma espuma y yo me encargare de esta amarilla.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué yo no pue...Uhooo- Lily hizo una voltereta lateral para esquivar una pelota.- do encargarme de la de goma espuma!

-¡Pues porque fuiste tú la que trajo la de reglamento esa y además fuiste tú la que eligió esa! –dijeron a la vez Lucía y Julie.

-¡Para vuestra información se dice football, no _feetboll_!

-Listilla...

Las chicas tardaron cinco minutos en... bueno, ya os lo imaginareis, en darse por vencidas y agotadas por la cantidad de acrobacias y esfuerzos por contener a las pelotas y solo fueron capaces, bueno, más bien fue Lucía la que fue capaz de pensar un poco y en echar un hechizo para desinflar globos que desinfló a la pelota de football y a la de plástico. Pero eso fue después de haberse encerrado en el armario y haber estado allí metidas pensando (o eso pensaban cada una de las demás, pues en realidad todas estaban oliendo tocando, imaginando y muchas otras cosas más la ropa que estaba en el armario, es decir, la ropa de James, Sirius y Remus) durante media hora. Fue al cabo de esa media hora cuando a Lucía se le ocurrió desinflar las pelotas, así que fue ella la que salió del armario la primera y desinfló la pelota de football. Luego salió Julie y desinfló la amarilla, y luego le tocó a Lily desinflar la de goma espuma, pero como era de ese material, no se podía desinflar. Pero ella no se dio cuenta y se pasó 10 minutos haciendo reír a sus amigas mientras se desesperaba por desinflar la maldita pelota. Al final se dio por vencida y al ver las caras de sus amigas, se dio cuenta de su estupidez. Entonces terminó por coger la pelota de goma espuma con las dos manos pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una visita aérea de la habitación, ya que pesaba tan poco que la pelota podía con su peso. Justo cuando estaba a punto de empotrarse contra un póster de Hogwarts, se soltó de la pelota la cual efectivamente dio en el póster y rebotó para luego salir volando otra vez en busca de nuevos objetivos que destrozar y Lily calló encima de una cama sin hacer todavía, ya que el póster estaba encima de una cama. Mientras se levantaba se preguntó de quien sería esa cama y lo único que consiguió fue desesperarse aún más, pues no quería que fuera la cama de Sirius y mucho menos la de James. La de Remus la daba igual, solo que ellas sabían cual era (lo sabía, sí, porque cuando ellas empezaron a vigilar su fechoría, solo James y Sirius estaban fuera de sus respectivas camas y Remus aún seguía en la suya, así que la cama en la que había caído Lily solo podía ser de Sirius o de James).

-Me doy por vencida. Creo que van a tener que convivir con esta maldita pelota, dios lo quiera por favor.

-Lily, no seas así. Encima de que nos hemos cargado media habitación de James y que seguro nos vamos a cargar la otra mitad antes o después, no creo que tengas derecho a ponerte así.

-Pero Lucía¿y él si tiene derecho a mandarme una carta en la que dice cosas...?

-Si Lily, eso puede molestar, pero imagínate como se sentirá él después de ver todo esto.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily. ¿Quién le dijo a James que lo de escribir una carta como la que escribió a Lily no le iba a traer consecuencias¡Qué se hubiera dado cuenta antes y que no la hubiera ni mandado ni escrito!

-Eso digo yo.

-Como queráis, pero que sepáis que ESTO también os va a traer consecuencias.

-¿Cómo nos las va a traer si solo es Remus el que sabe quienes hemos sido y que estoy segura nunca les dirá quienes hemos sido?

-No sé...pero en eso tiene razón Lucía, Lily. Si Remus a confesado, no vendrá después a decirnos que lo ha hecho. Se lo callará.

-No sé, yo me sigo fiando de Remus.

-Yo también, Lily, pero no estamos seguras. Ni tu, ni Julie ni yo. **Dios quiera que no lo haya dicho, por favor** (pensó Lucía para sí misma)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Se puede saber a dónde nos llevas, Remus?

-No, no se puede saber. **Porque ni yo lo sé...** (pensó para sí).

-Pues valla, tío...

-Remus, siento despistarte de nuestro itinerario desconocido, pero¿quién va a arreglar el desastre que han organizado las pelotitas de las narices?

-Pues quienes hicieron el desastre.

-¿Y quienes lo hicieron? Lo digo para luego poder matarles.

-Precisamente por eso no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Y tú como sabes quienes han sido?

-Porque cuando entré en el baño, estaban allí vigilando. Así que pusieron el agua de la ducha y me lo explicaron todo para que vosotros no lo supierais.

-¿Y por qué a ti te lo dijeron y a nosotros no?

-A ver Padfoot, déjame pensar... ¡Ah¡Pues porque se supone que no lo tendríais que saber ya que era una broma. **O mejor dicho, una venganza...**

-Joder, pues vamos listos...

-**Joder, se me olvidó decirlas que no fue James, sino Sirius... Bueno, no me dio tiempo a hacerlo.** James, no te desesperes...

-Bueno, espero que no te hayas equivocado, Remus.

-¿Cuándo sé a equivocado Remus?

-Bueno, vamos a calmarnos todos, vale. Yo tengo que volver, pero vosotros os tenéis que quedar. Tenéis que prometerme que no me seguiréis. James¿te dio tiempo a coger tu capa?

-Sí.

-Déjamela.

-Si nos dices quienes han sido.

-Si te lo digo ya no necesitaré la capa.

-Te la dejo y luego nos lo dices.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, James.

-**Que te lo has creído. Yo también sé pensar. **(Pensó James)-Muy bien, vale. Te la dejo, pero porque eres mi amigo.

-Gracias tío.

-¿Pero que haces!-Le susurró Sirius a James mientras Remus se ponía la capa.

-Chhhh. Calla, ya verás...-James le devolvió el susurro.

-Hasta luego. Se despidió Remus.

-Adiós- dijeron a la vez James y Sirius.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-A ver si viene ya Lupin de una vez.

-Tranquila Lucía, concéntrate en la bola.

-Ya lo hago, pero...

-Mira, vamos a tranquilizarnos todas que yo también me estoy poniendo atacada. ¿Y sí no hacen caso a Lupin y no le siguen?

-Lupin es demasiado listo como para dejar pasar eso.

-Tienes razón, pero no sé...eso no me tranquiliza del todo, Lucía.

-Pero Lily...

-Mira, yo pienso así y punto. Cambiemos de tema mientras le esperamos.

-¿Porqué Lydia no ha venido?

-Ni idea. Yo hice lo mismo que con vosotras con ella. Estará "demasiado ocupada" con "asuntos hombrunos".

-Eso pienso yo también.

-Ya, pero esque tú no sabes pensar, solo copias ideas, Julie.

-¡No te pases!

-Cuando dije lo de "cambiar de tema" me refería a cambiar a un tema en el que no discutiéramos. No sé si me entendéis...

-Lily, no te hagas la...¡Oye!

-Lo hemos entendido perfectamente, gracias. Somos más listas que tú.

-¡Así que lo que pretendíais era confundirme para luego aliaros contra mi! Chicas, me habéis decepcionado.

-Lily...

-Era solo una bromita

-Venga, vamos a reírnos un rato ja ja ja.

-Por cierto, Lucía¿sabes algo de tu primo?

-No, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. Eres demasiado, no se como llamarlo, quizás inocente o demasiado pretenciosa. Pero creo que lo dejaré en cotilla, Julie.

-Mira quien fue e hablar, la que todos los días en las cartas me pone como posdata "ya sabes, cualquier novedad de donde sea cuenta"

-¿a ti también te lo dice?

Con estos dos últimos comentarios Lucía no hizo más que sonrojarse y hacer reír a Lily y a Julie.

-Venga, mujer, no es para tanto.

-Ya sabes como soy...

-Si, pero tienes que intentar dejar la vergüenza de lado y dar paso a la extravagancia.

-Mirad, por ahí llega Lupin.

-Hola chicas.

Las muchachas correspondieron al saludo.

-Antes de nada, Lily, la carta que recibiste no era de James, sino de Sirius, que la escribió creyendo que le hacía un favor a James, así que con quien te tienes que enfadar, en todo caso, es con Sirius. Y creo que también debes saber que James se cabreó mucho cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho Sirius.

-Oh. Bueno, pues ya me encargaré de darle su merecido a...

-Creo que no hace falta, pues creo que ya lo has hecho, y de manera bastante cruel.

-Ves, Lily, te dije que a mí me sonaba más a Black.

-Oye¿quiénes son esos de ahí?-intervino de improviso Lucía.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Remus.

-Hay madre mía de mi vida. ¡Pero si son Black y Potter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic, que no es el primero pero creo que si va en serio. Espero que les guste y déjenme muchos rewies please, que me hacen muy feliz. Serían los primeros que recibo.

Les prometo que en el próximo capitulo habrá más diversión y aventuras. Hasta entonces.

Ciao!

besos a todos.

De una amargada estudiante que solo piensa en comer, internet y harry potter, amiga de la novia de Snape, de la persona más vergonzosa de la Tierra e ilustradora junto con mi mejor amiga del 6º libro de harry potter. Los dibujos se los debemos a la profesora de lengua en especial y también a otros profesores que al ponernos atrás tenemos libertad de dibujo y las clases de lengua se han convertido en las de plástica. En fin, que me enrollo.

Dew!

Posdata: este fic va dedicado para la novia de Snape (Mistral) la persona más vergonzosa de la tierra (XXX tu ya sabes que me refiero a ti, mi amiga de Canarias) y a Julia, mi mejor amiga desde que éramos canijillas (aunque hemos discutido muchas veces, una bastante gorda que nos separó durante un curso entero) bueno, espero que os guste mucho mis niñas. Quiero que sepáis que este fic se lo dedico a todos mis amigos hechos en internet y en los foros de HP, vosotros/as ya sabéis quienes sois y a todas mis amigas y amigos de Madrid y de mi insty, Marina, Sara, Ana, Cris, Beas y en fin, todos que os quiero muchisisimo. Y de Internet, sobretodo a XXX( ya sabes que me refiero a ti wapisima odio-el-rosa) a Mistral y por supuesto a Klaps y a Brendal que sois los que mas m apoyáis en el mundo y os quiero mas que a nadie. Para todos vosotros este fic y los demás que escriba.


	2. Problemas

**Disclaimer: nada d esto es mío...solo algunos personajes inventados todo lo demás pertenece al mundo d JK Rowling.**

Capítulo 2. PROBLEMAS.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

_-Oye, ¿quiénes son esos de ahí?-intervino de improviso Lucía._

_-¡No puede ser!- dijo Remus._

_-Hay madre mía de mi vida. ¡Pero si son Black y Potter!_

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Anteriormente:

-¿Porqué dejaste que se fuera? Ahora encima de estar en pijama, estamos perdidos.-dijo Sirius.

-Tranquilo. Mira, ahora esperemos unos cinco minutos y después hacemos el recorrido que hemos hecho hasta venir hasta aquí hasta que no recordemos por donde seguir.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego ya verás- dijo James, dando por finalizada esa discusión.

Siguieron hablando sobre quidditch cinco minutos y luego James, con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo y ambos empezaron a caminar por donde habían venido. Caminaron hablando de chicas hasta que llegaron a un cruce. Entonces James dijo:

-Como no me acuerdo por donde hay que seguir, mejor dejamos que Remus nos lo diga. Solo hay que seguir sus huellas.

-¿Y como sabes tu cuales son sus huellas?

-¡Te acuerdas de cuando el otro día desperté a Remus de la cama con una bocina de partido de quidditch?- dijo James entre risas. Sirius asintió, también riendo- pues como me tiró su zapatilla me di cuenta de que la suela tenía forma de varios círculos, y me recordaron a una luna. Solo hay que seguir aquellas, que tienen forma de círculo- concluyó, riéndose todavía, señalando unas huellas con círculos de diferentes tamaños.

Ambos siguieron su camino guiados por el Remus lunar. Al cabo de un tiempo empezaron a recordar donde estaban y sabían que estaban llegando a la casa. Justo entonces llegaron.

Oyeron voces en el interior de la casa y se extrañaron porque los criados a esas horas no solían estar en casa, excepto el mayordomo mayor, que estaba siempre pero que seguramente estaba en el patio de atrás de la casa, en la piscina. Además que pos mucho que Sirius dijese que estaba loco, seguramente no lo era tanto como para hablar solo.

Conducidos más por la curiosidad que por la preocupación, se subieron a un árbol. Por desgracia solo vieron a Remus de espaldas a ellos apoyado en un marco de una puerta al final de un largo pasillo donde solo se veían puertas y cuadros. Como tampoco oían nada de lo que estaba Remus diciendo, solo oían el murmullo de alguien que hablaba (ni siquiera sabían si se trataba de una chica o de un chico), pues se bajaron del árbol y fueron al otro lado de la casa, se subieron a otro y en este si que vieron, y cosas no muy agradables de ver para ellos.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí Nocturna?- preguntó Sirius.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Bien, llegados a este punto de la historia, lo más aconsejable es que os diga quienes son los personajes nuevos, es decir, los que yo me e inventado y no JK Rowling.

Lucía, a la que llamaban Nocturna (esto es debido a que una noche la encontraron despierta a las cuatro de la mañana en la sala común sin ninguna pizca de sueño jugando con unas tijeras y un cuchillo), es una chica con el pelo mezclado de varios colores: rojo, marrón y algo de rubio. Sus ojos también eran mezclados pero preciosos, el círculo de alrededor era verde y el resto de un color miel clarito tirando a amarillo. Su estatura era como la de cualquier chica de su edad, es decir, de más o menos un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros. En general no hablaba mucho con la gente, solo con sus tres amigas. Aunque era muy callada y muy tímida nunca dejaba que alguien lo pasara mal y si lo tenía que defender lo hacía. Tampoco tenía pelos en la lengua y lo decía todo claro e iba al grano.

A Julie se la puede describir con una frase, sencillamente, "Julie es la amistad personificada". Aparte de eso, Julie también era un terremoto con cuerpo de mujer. No era nada tímida, nunca se cortaba un pelo y al igual que Lucía, decía las cosas claras y a la cara. No solo sabía defenderse a sí misma sino también a los demás y estaba siempre pendiente de que nadie se metiera con ninguna de sus amigas, y si alguien lograba hacerlo Julie se encargaba, a su manera, de que esa persona recibiera su merecido, por mucho que sus amigas la dijeran que dejara a esa persona en paz. Esto nos lleva a otro rasgo característico de Julie, era tozuda como una mula y nadie lograba hacerla cambiar de opinión, excepto su madre, a la cual adoraba y era la persona a la que más respeto tenía. Julie, físicamente, era castaña, con los ojos verdes y el pelo siempre largo, liso y lacio. Cada vez que pasabas los dedos por su pelo era como si éste se deshiciera en tu mano, aunque no la gustaba que se lo tocasen. Julie era más bien alta, aunque la más alta de las cuatro amigas era Lydia.

Lydia era lo que los chicos pueden clasificar como "una tía buena". Lydia no estaba más de dos días sin novio y normalmente solían ser chicos populares y guapos. Ella era rubia, alta, con los ojos azules y de buenísimas proporciones. Era amable con sus amigas y con la gente en general pero solía tener en un segundo plano a la gente menos popular de la escuela. Siempre que podía les dejaba en el mayor ridículo que podía hacerles pasar. Normalmente no solía ser mucho pues sus amigas la tenían que parar. Los defectos más característicos de Lydia son que es muy confiada, idealista y fácil de convencer. La importaba mucho lo que pensara la gente de ella y solía llevar siempre demasiado maquillaje tanto en la cara como en la mochila. Lo bueno de Lydia es que es la persona más graciosa de la Tierra. Si estás diez minutos con ella puedes haberte reído unas quince veces. Solía estar siempre contenta y cuando se enfadaba el enfado le duraba muy poco y no solía enfadarse muy fuerte. Al contrario que sus demás amigas, que siempre estaban bien pero que cuando se enfadaban no había manera de hablarlas, lo bueno era que no lo solían hacer mucho. Cuando Lily, Julie y Lucía se enfadaban se quedaban en el cuarto y Lydia se iba a dar vueltas por el lago, a veces sola a veces con su novio.

Hasta aquí todos los personajes que han aparecido nuevos. Pero habrá más, ya veréis.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Lucía se aproximó a la ventana y la cerró, pero dejó una rendija y las cortinas abiertas. De esta manera, Sirius y James podían ver y escuchar. Solo había un inconveniente, desde la perspectiva de James y Sirius solo podían ver a Lucía y a Remus y no a las demás.

James tuvo la mala suerte de posarse sobre una rama rota y justo se quebró la rama y James iba a caer al suelo y Sirius logró cogerle. Pero el alboroto llamó la atención de Lucía.

-Oye, ¿quiénes son esos de ahí?-intervino de improviso Lucía.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Remus.

-Hay madre mía de mi vida. ¡Pero si son Black y Potter!

-¿Qué?-gritaron Lily y Julie.

Los cuatro se asomaron a la ventana, Remus del todo y las chicas solo los ojos para que no las viesen. Por desgracia, el grito de ambas fueron percibidos por los oídos de James y Sirius y aunque estos no las vieron supieron al instante que se trataba de ellas.

Con tanto escándalo, Sirius y James cayeron al césped del jardín. Cuando ambos se levantaron, le echaron una rápida mirada medio rencorosa a Remus pero acto seguido James se puso a gritar:

-¡¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí estas tres mocosas!

-Esto...James -intento calmar Remus

-¡¿Y qué demonios queríais hacer con esas tres pelotas!

-James yo te puedo explicar... –volvió a probar Remus

-¡¿Y cómo es que tú las estas ayudando Remus!

-James, ¿te vas a calmar?

-Si –respondió el aludido a regañadientes.

-Bueno, pues sube y lo discutiremos como personas civilizadas aunque creo que con vosotros dos cualquier conversación va a ser antihumana.

-Habló... –dijo James entre dientes mientras caminaba por el césped hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa. Sirius iba a su lado riendo por lo bajo pero a la vez algo preocupado. Abrieron la puerta y subieron pero en vez de subir para ir a la habitación donde estaban los demás James decidió ir primero a ver si habitación. Por suerte al entrar todo estaba completamente recogido y en su sitio. Respiraron aliviados, más James que Sirius, y salieron de la habitación para ir a la otra. Cuando llegaron Remus les dijo:

-Se lo debéis todo a ellas. –dijo señalando a las chicas.

-Lo sé, fuisteis vosotras las que destrozasteis la habitación, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius.

-Y las que la recogimos-dijo Julie.

-La próxima vez que queráis gastar una bromita podríais pensar en las consecuencias antes de hacerla- dijo Sirius.

-Fuisteis vosotros los que os la buscasteis- dijo Lucia.

-¡No!- exclamó James, que había estado callado todo el tiempo.

-¡Sí!-dijo Lily que también había estado callada.

-¿Qué os hemos hecho nosotros?-pregunto James.

-¡¿Te lo tengo que recordar o con mencionar la palabra "carta" te guías tu solito!-gritó Lily.

-¡¿Acaso no puedes pensar que lo que decía la carta era verdad!- soltó James.

-¡Viniendo de un idiota como tú todo es mentira porque no sabes enfrentarte a la realidad a la que nos enfrentamos y solo sabes gastar bromitas para así hacer reír a tus amigos sin importante el daño que puedas causar!-exclamó Lily- ¿a cuantas personas quieres hacer reír?¿a 3?¿a cuantas personas as hecho daño con tus bromas? Te aseguro que la respuesta es un número mayor que 3-concluyó Lily.

Todos los demás estaban pendiente de la discusión entre Lily y James y esperaban con ansia la respuesta de James. Pero ésta nunca llegó.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Negro, oscuridad, siempre noche, nunca día. Estaba en la cama, boca arriba, sin escuchar nada, solo el silencio. Sabía que dentro de poco todo iba a cambiar, tenía esa sensación desde hacía algunos días, tenía escalofríos, ansiedad, angustia e incluso miedo, pero no lo sabía nadie más. Su pelo negro caía por su cara como una cortina de hilos finos y largos. No quería que supieran que estaba allí, no quería que la gente descubriera su secreto, cada vez más grande y más peligroso. Podría dañar a muchas personas, miles quizás, o podría no dañar a nadie. Poco a poco fue siendo menos consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aunque no era gran cosa, solo un pájaro en la ventana tocaba con el pico en el cristal. Ruido. Claridad. Ruido. Más claridad. Se despertó. Se levantó de la cama. Se puso sus zapatillas y su bata. Abrió la puerta. Salió al pasillo. Bajó las escaleras. Ruido. Cada vez el ruido era más fuerte pero también más claro. Se paró en las escaleras y se sujetó a la barandilla. Dejó que pasaran unos minutos. Ruido. Claridad. Ruido. Claridad. Poco a poco un zumbido inundó sus oídos y un haz de luz sus ojos. Lámparas, mesas, sillas, ventanas, estanterías, libros, relojes y muchos más objetos aparecieron en su campo de visión. También le llegaron a los oídos sonidos de pájaros, el tic-tac de los relojes, risas de niños en la calle y el timbre de la puerta sonó por sexta vez. Bajó las escaleras que faltaban por bajar y abrió la puerta.

-¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó.

-Inwë, tengo que hablar contigo.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

-Lily, hija, cálmate.

-No puedo mamá.

-Por lo menos inténtalo, me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí.

-Petunia, Iris, dejad en paz a Lily. Tendrá sus motivos para estar nerviosa. ¿Quieres contarnos algo? ¿Te podemos ayudar?.

-Gracias papá pero no creo que podáis hacer mucho. Además, no os quiero dar más problemas aparte de los que ya tenéis vosotros.

-Te lo guardas todo para ti y eso no está bien, te vas a hacer mucho daño.

-Puede, pero papá, esto es cosa mía y lo quiero arreglar yo solita.

-Me parece una buena decisión, pero si quieres contar algo aquí tienes a tu familia.

-Muchas gracias papá.

Petunia, la hermana de Lily, e Iris, su madre, salieron del salón hacia la cocina para hablar entre ellas y Lily y su padre se quedaron en el salón viendo un partido.

-No hagas caso a tu hermana, Lily. Ella es así, no la podemos cambiar y tiene su propia manera de pensar. Aunque le cueste reconocerlo, te tiene envidia, y eso has de tenerlo en cuenta cariño.

-Y lo ago papá. Si no lo tuviera en cuenta alguna de las dos no viviría en esta casa.

-Ella es muy lista, habría ido a los brazos de Vernon.

-Ya, y no se lo reprocho.

-El objetivo de tu madre y mío era enseñaros a las dos a ver la vida cada una con sus ojos, no con los nuestros ni con los de nadie, y ahora que te veo pienso que ese objetivo está cumplido contigo.

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-Veras, cuando has dicho que son tus problemas y que quieres solucionarlos tu solita, has demostrado tener una gran madurez. Si hubieras sido niña, nos lo abrías contado sin que nosotros te lo pidiéramos, eso es lo que tú hacías. Pero ahora que eres mayor no solo eres madura sino que también demuestras serlo. Petunia, en cambio, es madura pero no lo sabe demostrar y se siente intimidada por ti.

-Pues no tiene por qué estarlo.

-Lo que pasa es que no sabe como hacer las cosas. Tiene miedo de si misma, tiene miedo por si a ella le sale mal y a ti te sale bien. Y no creas que es desde que vas a Hogwarts, siempre a sido así.

-Yo creía que era desde que se que soy una bruja. No pensé que siempre fue así. Antes ella era más liberal, jugaba conmigo y esas cosas.

-Por eso te digo que ella también a madurado y que la diferencia entre las dos, es que tu sabes demostrar que eres madura, aunque no sepas como lo haces, te sale solo; a ella en cambio le da miedo expresar sus sentimientos y no sabe que hacer a la hora de la verdad, o por lo menos no reacciona.

-Me parece que lo que necesita es que le echen un vaso de agua fría por la espalda para que se espabile.

-Tienes razón, pero dejemos que ella piense de una manera y tu piensa de otra. Dentro de un tiempo seguramente se suelte y no tendremos que gastar agua en ella.

Lily y su padre siguieron hablando un rato más, hasta que se acabó el partido e Iris los llamó a cenar a la cocina. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Lily subió a su habitación y encontró una carta de Julie.

_Lily tenemos que hablar, a ocurrido algo con lo que tu ya sabes. Es urgente. A las doce de la noche nos vemos en el parque._

Julie 

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Aquella mañana había sido de las peores de su vida. Y la tarde no fue mucho mejor. No quería hablar con nadie y se escabulló de sus amigos diciéndoles que tenía que ayudar a su abuelo a ordenar unas cartas antiguas. Aunque Sirius y Remus no lo tragaron mucho, comprendieron como debía sentirse James después de la movida de aquella mañana. Así, Sirius y Remus se fueron al bar de siempre a tomar algo y James se quedó en su habitación tumbado en la cama tirando una pelota hacia arriba y cogiéndola después. Estuvo así unos veinte minutos hasta que se cansó y decidió darse una ducha para despejarse. Lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era olvidar todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana y concentrarse en otras cosas. De ducho y como solo sabía de una forma para olvidar, aprovechó que su abuela estaba en el club de campo y su abuelo en su despacho trabajando para coger unas botellas y empezar a beber. A la primera copa lo único que hizo fue calmar su sed, poca cosa para lo que quería conseguir. A la segunda copa le entró remordimiento de conciencia por lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mano llenaba la copa, la levantaba, y hacia beber el liquido de dentro a James ella solita, así que a la tercera copa a James se le pasó el remordimiento. A la cuarta le entraron ganas de ir al servicio, pero estaba muy cómodo en el suelo de su cuarto apoyando la espalda en un lateral de su cama. A la quinta, pensó en sus amigos, y pensó que quizás ellos ya iban por la sexta copa, así que decidió adelantarles y se bebió dos copas más. A la octava pensó que estaba en Hogwarts y en la novena se meó encima. Como estaba mojado pensó que alguien le había tirado agua y empezó a gritar al armario de delante que si era imbécil, tonto, o que si su madre de pequeño lo había traumatizado y él se había hecho así de estúpido. A la décima copa, se apiadó del pobre armario y le fue a pedir perdón y a darle un beso. Y cuando se tomó la copa número once se quedó dormido en la cama pensando en el armario, en el baño de su casa y en Lily.

Cuando se despertó eran las nueve y media de la noche. Había estado dormido cuatro horas aproximadamente. Notó que estaba empapado tanto abajo como arriba. Había llorado en sueños recordando a Lily. Se incorporó haciendo gala de su fuerza de voluntad, pues le dolía la cabeza más que a Ronaldo su rodilla, y fue al espejo. Estaba completamente pálido, los ojos rojos y más despeinado de lo habitual. La ducha no le sirvió de nada así que se tuvo que volver a duchar. Cuando se iba a meter en la ducha, llamaron a la puerta para avisarle de que la cena estaba lista. Rechazó la invitación y se metió en el baño, pero a los dos minutos un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto lo hizo salir del baño para encontrar a Remus cargando a Sirius, pues éste también llevaba unas cuantas copas de más.

-Se ha bebido medio bar, ayúdame- dijo Remus.

James ayudó de mala gana a Remus a poner a Sirius en su cama. Después, Remus se fue a leer y James se metió en la ducha. Por fin podría ducharse, o eso creía. Sirius empezó a hablar en sueños y a llorar. James salió del baño enfadado y asustado a partes iguales y Remus dejo su lectura para más tarde.

James iba decidido a despertar a Sirius para así poder ducharse pero Remus le frenó.

-Espera, escuchemos a ver que dice.

-Chorradas, ¿qué va a decir sino?

-Suéltala. No la hagas daño. Ella no a hecho nada- empezó a decir Sirius. James y Remus se miraron y se pusieron alrededor de Sirius como antiguamente hacían las personas para escuchar la radio, (en este caso, Sirius era la radio, por si queda alguna duda)- No, ella no a hecho nada. Suéltala. No, déjala.

Justo en ese momento una lechuza negra toco la ventana con tanta fuerza que rompió el cristal y Sirius se despertó.

-Joder, ¿qué coño pasa?

-Sigue durmiendo princesita- dijo James mientras Remus iba a ver el destrozo de la lechuza.

-Es una carta de Peter- dijo cogiendo la carta de la lechuza.

-Como no saberlo, viniendo de una lechuza tan torpe estaba claro que era de Peter.- dijo Sirius.

-Ábrela, a lo mejor nos dice algún método casero para curar la borrachera- aventuró James.

-¿Tu también te emborrachaste?- preguntó Sirius pero a James no le dio tiempo a contestar pues Remus había empezado a leer la carta.

_Hola tíos, ¿qué tal? Yo de puta madre ayer por la noche mis padres se fueron de cena y yo me traje a casa a Susan, una tía buenísima que a resultado ser mi nueva novia. Imaginaos como nos lo hemos pasado. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene dos hermanas más y una prima de nuestra edad. Yo solo conozco a las hermanas porque la prima esta de vacaciones. Yo llegaré una semana antes de empezar el curso para ir al Callejón Alley a hacer las compras y así os presento a Susan y a sus hermanas y para esas fechas su prima ya habrá venido también. Resulta que todas ellas viven en Londres. Bueno saludos y nos vemos el 22 de Agosto._

_Peter._

-¿Vosotros tenéis ganas de conocer a esas?- preguntó James.

-Yo no muchas pero pueden ser simpáticas- respondió Remus.

-¿Y tu Sirius,¿Sirius?

Pero Sirius se había dado la vuelta en la cama y se había hecho el dormido. Remus y James se dieron cuenta de que Sirius no quería hablar del tema por los exagerados ronquidos y el excesivo babeo que este había hecho para hacer más creíble su actuación.

Captada la indirecta, James se metió en la ducha y Remus arregló el cristal y se puso a leer de nuevo. Sirius terminó por quedarse dormido de verdad.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

-¿Qué a pasado?- preguntó Lily jadeando.

-Nos descubrieron- respondió Lucía.

-¿Qué?¿Quién?

-No lo sabemos, eso es lo malo- dijo Julie

-La madre que...

-Hay que trazar otro plan.

-¿Otro plan Lucía?

-Sí, otro plan.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Julie.

-A ver, como...¿pues cómo va a ser? Pensando.

-No hace falta que seas sarcástica- dijo Julie.

-No discutamos en estos momentos- dijo Lily al ver que Lucía iba a responder.

-Hay que avisar a Lidya de todo esto.

-¿Cómo? Con una lechuza es peligroso la pueden interceptar.

-La podemos llamar por teléfono no creo que pinchen la línea.- respondió

-¿Sabrá utilizarlo?- preguntó Julie.

-Yo creo que no.- dijo Lucía.

-Pues vamos buenas.

-¿Habéis avisado a...?

-No digas nombres, pueden oírnos- la paró Lucía.

-Bueno, pero...-comenzó Lily.

-Si, esta avisado- terminó Julie.

-¿Y ahora?

-Hay que esperarle. Esta tarde ha ido a hablar con ella.

-¿Y cuando vendrá?

-Pues depende de sí lo a conseguido o no.

-Eso ya lo sabía Julie, pero me refería a...

-Si yo sé a lo que te refieres Lily- dijo Lucía-. Pues no debe tardar mucho más, debe estar al caer.

-Vale, y...- dijo Lily.

-¿Cómo sabes que debe estar al caer, puede tardar una hora o más?- preguntó Julie.

-Oye...- intentó Lily.

-Pues resulta que no se tarda toda una tarde en convencer a una persona.- respondió Lucía.

-Podéis...-volvió a intentar Lily.

-Yo creo que depende de la persona y de lo que se quiera convencer. Esto es grave no me extrañaría nada que todavía no lo aya conseguido.

-¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de no cortarme más!- chilló Lily.

-Perdona.

-Lo siento- terminó Lucía.

-A ver, las dos tenéis razón dejadlo ya.

-Bueno ésta bien.- accedió Julie.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Lucía.

-Pues ahora imagino que a esperar- concluyó Lily.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Hola de nuevo!

Lo primero de todo, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Mistral y a LDL por la insufrible espera que han tenido que sufrir XD. Después también que sepáis que este capitulo va dedicado también a los de siempre que los kero muxio muxio muxio.

El capítulo creo que a sido el más costoso de la historia pues mi cabeza no andaba con muchas luces.

Después estuvo la época de exámenes pero ya los e terminado y como estamos en Semana Santa me e dedicado a escribir.

Bueno como no se me ocurre nada más que contaros me despido.

Adiós!

De una amargada estudiante adicta al msn y a harry potter. Amiga de la novia de Snape y de la persona cuya cara es "ruedo los ojos" e ilustradora junto con su mejor amiga del sexto libro de harry potter.


	3. Nacimiento de un reloj de Brasil

**Disclaimer: nada d esto es mío...solo algunos personajes inventados todo lo demás pertenece al mundo d JK Rowling.**

Capítulo 3. NACIMIENTO DE UN RELOJ DE BRASIL.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

(15 de Julio)

_-¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó._

_-Inwë, tengo que hablar contigo._

-¿Sobre qué?

-Déjame entrar y te lo explico, es bastante largo.

-Veras, Severus, ahora no tengo tiempo.

-Nunca tienes tiempo.

-Si, pero ahora es...

-¿Te ha pasado algo?

-¿Me notas algo extraño?

-Tus ojos tienen más luz, y me estas oyendo.

-Acaba de pasarme algo por eso no tengo tiempo.

-¿Qué te a pasado?

-¿Desde cuando a Severus Snape le interesa mi vida?

-Desde que me mandaron a decirte algo, o mejor dicho, a proponerte y convencerte de algo.

-Explícate.

-Es por eso que quiero pasar, créeme, no me hace mucha gracia pasar a tu casa pero no tengo otra opción.

-Te dejo pasar pero ve al grano.

-Es lo que pensaba hacer.

Inwë dejó pasar a Severus a su casa y lo guió hasta el salón. Allí le hizo sentarse en un sillón y Severus empezó a explicarle una historia. Inwë estaba impresionada de lo que la estaba contando pero no dejó ver lo interesada que estaba y ponía caras de aburrimiento. Severus terminó su historia y preguntó:

-¿Qué te parece?

-Muy peligroso.

-¿Pero te convence?

-No mucho.

-¿Por?

-Por que me parece peligroso.

-No mientas.

-No miento.

-Ambos sabemos que te resulta fascinante la idea de hacer lo que te e propuesto.

-Y ambos sabemos que a ti tampoco te hace gracia y que has pasado por lo mismo que estoy pasando yo ahora.

-Puede ser. ¿Porqué estas pasando tu ahora?

-Me estas intentando convencer de algo que a ti también te convencieron.

-Como ves, yo acepté. Acepta tu también.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Pero si se consigue nunca más tendremos que ser esclavos de ese.

-Y si no se consigue lo seremos eternamente.

-Pero hay muchas posibilidades de conseguirlo.

-Y de fallar en el intento.

-Acepta.

-No.

-Por lo menos piénsalo.

-No tengo nada que pensar, además, ¿por qué habéis pensado en mi para esta misión?

-Eso es asunto de las que me mandan.

-¿Severus Snape se deja mandar?¿Desde cuando?

-Inwë, sabes a lo que pienso acerca de eso.

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Te lo vas a pensar?

-Esta bien me lo pienso.

-De acuerdo, pasado mañana mándame una lechuza con tu respuesta.

-Bueno, pero no te prometo nada.

-No pensaba que lo hicieras.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

-Pues entonces puedes marcharte.

-Adiós, ya sé donde está la puerta no hace falta que te levantes.

-Pero ya no soy ciega, no me voy a chocar.

Inwë acompañó a Severus a la salida y cuando éste se marchó, ella subió a su habitación y empezó a hacer una maleta metiendo todo lo esencial. Sus padres no volvían hasta el día siguiente, pues estaban de viaje y ella se había quedado sola en su casa. Pensaba marcharse unos días a una casa en las montañas, a reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer y a descansar. También quería descubrir que había pasado con su vista y su oído, como se le había curado tan de repente y de manera tan extraña. Ella pensaba que nunca más se recuperaría del accidente, pues años atrás había tenido un accidente de coche. Desde ese día era ciega y sorda, pero nunca imaginó que se iba a curar tan fácil e inesperadamente. ¿Habría alguien que la había curado con un hechizo? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto pues le dolía la cabeza y terminó de hacer la maleta. Les escribió una carta a sus padres diciéndoles lo que tenía pensado hacer y salió de la casa. Para no llamar la atención, cogió un autobús muggle y se encaminó a la estación de autobuses. Compró un billete para el próximo autobús hacia un pueblo cercano a Hosmeade y mientras esperaba, pues quedaba media hora para que saliera el autobús, se sentó en una cafetería a tomar algo pues no había comido nada desde el medio día, y eran las siete y media de la tarde. Pagó el café y el bocadillo y fue hacía el autobús que la llevaría. Se montó en el bus y se durmió. La despertó un ruido desagradable. El autobús había frenado y con la lluvia las ruedas resbalaron. Se bajó del autobús y se dirigió a Hosmeade por un camino rocoso. Llevaba puesta una capa para no mojarse. Al llegar a Hosmeade entró en Las Tres Escobas a cenar y después de comprar algunas provisiones continuó su viaje por el bosque hacia la casita de la montaña. Al llegar a la casa, se quitó la capa de viaje, guardó las provisiones y fue a lo que sería su cuarto esos días. Se quedó pensando en la cama durante unos veinte minutos y después se quedó profundamente dormida.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

(15 de Julio)

Eran las cinco y media, acababa de salir de casa de su exnovia. No se encontraba del todo bien, no sabía como lo habían convencido de ir él y no otro. Se había sentido incómodo al estar en aquella casa que tanto le había gustado visitar. Había hablado durante media hora mientras que ella le miraba con caras para cualquier persona indescifrables pero él sabía perfectamente que estaba intentando poner caras de aburrimiento y de indiferencia pero con él no funcionaba. La conocía demasiado. Y también la quería muchísimo.

Severus Snape avanzaba por una calle grande y bonita, rodeada de chalets en ambos lados. Todas las casas estaban rodeadas de verjas con setos altos. Bajó la calle hasta el final de ésta y después ando por una calle lateral a esta. Giró a la derecha y anduvo un cuarto de hora hasta llegar a una farmacia muggle. El no confiaba mucho en ellas pero el dolor de cabeza era insufrible. Pago unas aspirinas no sin antes haber confundido con el dinero a la cajera de la farmacia y cuando consiguió salir del establecimiento siguió andando un rato largo. Se paró en un parque donde había una fuente y se tomo una aspirina. Retomó su marcha y ahora pasaba por unos barrios bajos llenos de casas en ruinas, de basura en la acera y de niños vestidos con harapos corriendo de un lado a otro. Intentó pasar desapercibido pues sabía el riesgo que corría al pasar por ahí, pues ya le había pasado antes. Podría ser atracado, herido y más cosas. Aunque llevara la varita consigo de poco iba a servirle pues no le estaba permitido hacer magia siendo menor de edad fuera de su escuela. Por fin llegó a su destino. Pero antes de entrar se acordó de su cita. Llegaba demasiado tarde. ¿Seguirían estando allí? Sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr sin importarle la atención que pudiera causar.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

(16 de Julio)

Lily, Lucía y Julie estaban en una cafetería. Se habían cansado de esperar a Snape. Pero igualmente estaban cerca del sitio donde habían quedado con él, para así saber cuando llegaría él. Habían estado toda la noche esperando.

-¿Julie, puedes repetirme todo lo que ha pasado?

-¿Otra vez Lily?

-Sí, otra vez.

-A ver, ayer cuando llegué a mi casa recibí una lechuza de Severus que decía que algo iba mal. Me recomendó avisar a Inwë pero le dije que yo no podía ir a verla a ella porque yo no sé dónde vive ella (todo esto se lo dije por lechuza también), así que tuvo que ir él. Dijo que quedaría con nosotras aquí y punto.

-Pues debería haber aparecido ya digo yo...- dijo Lucía.

-¿Crees qué es mi culpa?

-Yo no te e culpado a ti.

-No discutáis –cortó Lily.

-Oye, ¿Severus no es ese que va corriendo por allí?- preguntó Lucía.

-Si, es él –contestó Lily.

-¡Por fin! –añadió Julie.

-Hola –saludó Snape cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

-¿Porqué has tardado tanto? –preguntó Lucía.

-Porque ayer no pude ir a convencer a Inwë y no pude avisaros de quedar más tarde. Lo siento.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te pasó? –preguntó una enfadada Julie.

-Eso no es asunto vuestro.

-Encima de llegar tan tarde no contestes así –le dijo Lucía.

-Bueno, vamos al grano que me quiero ir a dormir –dijo Lily.

-La he convencido a medias. Dice que dentro de dos días me mandará una lechuza con su respuesta.

-¿Dos días?- preguntaron Julie y Lucía a la vez.

-Sí. No e conseguido otra cosa. Ha sido lo máximo.

-Pero dos días es mucho Severus –dijo Lily.

-Pues haber ido tú.

-Severus, ¿tú que crees que contestará?

-Si la conozco y creo hacerlo, aceptará.

-Bueno, esperemos qué así sea –dijo Julie.

-¿Y en caso de fallar, qué plan haremos? –preguntó Lucía.

-Pues de momento solo hay que esperar a ver como se desarrollan los hechos.

Dicho esto, Lily pagó la cuenta y cada uno se fue por un lado. Lily a su casa a descansar, Lucía a la suya también, pues ya habían vuelto de vacaciones todos, Julie fue a casa de su hermano a recoger unas cosas y Severus fue a resolver unos asuntos en un internado, ya que antes no había podido resolverlos.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Un muchacho alto, moreno de piel clara con los ojos verdes salió de una habitación y se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta. La abrió y una chica muy parecida a el entro. Era Julie.

-¿Porqué has tardado tanto? –pregunto su hermano.

-No te lo puedo decir. ¿Esta todo ya?

-Si, mira ahí tienes la caja con libros y ahí esta la otra con tus demás objetos. La ropa esta en aquellas maletas de ahí. Aún no entiendo por qué quieres mudarte.

-Ya te lo diré. De momento, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar esto a la casa donde voy a estar?

-Sí, claro. Voy a llamar al ascensor para bajar las cosas.

-Vale.

Mientras Michael, el hermano de Julie, iba a llamar al montacargas Julie se puso a revisar sus cajas. La de los libros estaba en orden. Fue a ver la otra y encontró una foto que no veía desde hacía algunos años. Era ella abrazada a la persona que más había querido y a la que más odiaba en ese momento. Su exnovio la había hecho tantas cosas malas que solo recordaba que era una persona horrible y no quería pensar más en él. Así que cogió la foto con el marco y la tiró por la ventana. Lo siguiente que oyó fue: "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿quién copiiii a sido el hijo piiiiii que a tirado esta cosa? ¿No hay ni una piiii papelera en tu piiiiiii casa?¿Baja aquí si tienes piiiii y demuestra si eres hombre cabropiiii!"

Julie pensó que como no era un hombre, para que iba a bajar. Así que entre su hermano y ella cogieron las cajas y las maletas y las metieron en el ascensor. Después en el maletero del coche de Michael y Julie le dijo la dirección de la casa de Lucía, pues era allí donde se iba a estar hasta que empezara el curso.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

Lucía entró en su casa y fue hacia su madre.

-Ya has llegado. He colocado una cama en tu cuarto para que pueda dormir tu amiga.

-Vale.

Lucía subió a su cuarto y vio que había una cama más. Como se aburría, encendió su ordenador y se puso música (Def con Dos para ser exactos. Para los que no sepan que es, les digo que es un grupo de rock chulisimo) y se puso a saltar en la cama como una loca. De repente perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse pero se pudo sujetar y no se calló. Decidió dejar las aventuras de Trazan para otro momento y se sentó en una silla a excusar música pero se aburría así que se puso a jugar con un trozo de celo. Lo cogía, lo enrollaba en su mano y lo desenrollaba. Justo cuando pensaba que no se podría quitar el celo pues esa vez lo había apretado demasiado, entro por la puerta de su cuarto Julie con dos maletas y detrás de ésta su hermano cargando una caja. Éste último dejó la caja en el suelo y fue a por la otra. Julie dejo las maletas en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué haces Lucía?

-Nada que me aburría y me e puesto a jugar con el celo.

-Trae que te ayudo.

-No si ya está –dijo poniendo el trozo de celo encima de la mesa.

Entró Michael cargando la otra caja y la dejó al lado de la otra.

-Cuídate –le dijo a su hermana menor.

-Vale, tu también. Y acuérdate de decirles a papá y a mamá donde estoy.

-Sí tranquila.

-Gracias –dijo, dándole un abrazo a su hermano. Éste se lo devolvió y dijo:

-Y ya me explicarás él porque de trasladarte aquí.

-Todo a su tiempo.

-Bueno, hasta luego. Y come.

Ante esto Julie se quedó algo extrañada, pues ella no tenía ningún problema alimenticio, pero no le dio importancia y ella y Lucía bajaron a despedirse de Michael. Cuando este se fue ambas subieron al cuarto de Lucía. Estuvieron escuchando música hasta la hora de cenar, y después de comer fueron a ver a Lily a su casa.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día? –preguntó Iris a su hija cuando ésta entró por la puerta.

-Ahora te lo explico pero déjame dormir un rato.

-No señorita hemos estado preocupados de aquí no te mueves hasta que nos lo expliques todo –dijo su padre.

-Bueno esta bien. Ayer por la noche recibí una lechuza de Julie que tenía que verme porque era urgente. Entonces fui a verla y me dijo que teníamos que esperar a un amigo. Pero él no vino así que estuvimos toda la noche ahí hasta que a eso de las siete de la tarde apareció. ¿Contenta?

-Sí, gracias. No vuelvas a irte sin avisar.

-No tenía tiempo era urgente.

-Bueno esta bien. Sube a dormir que tienes unas ojeras enormes hija –dijo su padre.

-Gracias. No quiero cenar.

Lily subió a su cuarto y calló dormida con ropa y todo en la cama. A lo que ella le pareció que fueron cinco minutos llamaron a la puerta de su dormitorio. Oyó a alguien hablar pero no sabía quien era. Entonces unas cuatro manos la empezaron a mover hasta que un vaso de agua fría le calló en plena frente. Se incorporó dando un brinco y cogió su varita pero entonces oyó un "¡para!" y un "que era broma". Entonces consiguió abrir los ojos y enfocar a Julie y a Lucía cada una a un lado de la cama.

-¿Estáis graciosillas eh?

-Perdona no nos pudimos resistir –dijo Lucía.

-Ya sabes que nos dejan solas y somos un peligro.

-Yo os tenía que hacer una pregunta.

-Dinos.

-¿Os habéis tragado eso que a dicho Severus de que no le había dado tiempo ayer?

-No.

-A ver, repasemos un poco –dijo Julie.- ayer día 15 de julio a las once de la noche recibí el mensaje de que Severus de que algo malo había pasado. Me dijo que le esperásemos a las 4 de la mañana en esa cafetería, obviamente al estar cerrada esperamos fuera. No apareció a las cuatro sino a las 7 de la tarde. Él dijo que ayer no pudo ir a avisar a Inwë y que tuvo que ir hoy. Bueno, yo me e hecho un lio.

-Sí, yo también.

-Y yo.

-Pues sabéis que, creo que le voy a enviar una lechuza a Inwë y le preguntare a ella misma.

Y Julie se puso a escribir una carta a Inwë.

-Me parece que Severus nos esconde algo.

-A mí también me lo parece pero vamos a dejar que Inwë nos responda y lo sabremos –concluyó Julie.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

Inwë se despertó. Eran las ocho y cinco de la mañana. Miro en su reloj y vio que era 16 de julio. Se levantó y se puso a desayunar algo que había comprado el día anterior. Pensaba y le daba más vueltas a la cabeza sobre que podría hacer con el tema de Severus. Ella le quería ayudar pero no sabía como. Y si aceptaba luego no habría marcha atrás. Podría fastidiar todo ella. ¿Qué hacer? Sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de comer. Pero no tenía hambre así que fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa. Volvió a eso de las nueve y ceno algo. Después se puso a leer para así despejar su mente pues había estado pensando todo el día. A eso de las once llamaron a la ventana. Una lechuza marrón pardo estaba parada delante de esta. Inwë abrió la ventana y cogió la carta que llevaba la lechuza atada. La abrió y la leyó.

_Inwë, somos Lily, Julie y Lucía. Las chicas de Gryffindor. Nos gustaría saber cuando fue Severus Snape a visitarte para convencerte de algo. Respóndenos lo más rápido posible con la misma lechuza. Gracias_

_Lily, Julie y Lucía._

Como no quería andarse en problemas escribió la contestación al instante y la mandó junto con la otra lechuza. Después de eso siguió leyendo hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

-¿Has enviado ya la lechuza, Julie? –preguntó Lily, que acababa de salir del servicio.

-Si, ahora mismo –respondió la aludida.

-Lily, ¿sigues enfadada con James? –preguntó Lucía.

-A ese ni me lo nombres o acabaré por romper a Mr Boyer.

-¿Quieres dejar ya a ese estúpido peluche con forma de mono? –preguntó Julie.

-Pues no por que a mí me gusta y punto.

-Por lo menos no hables de él como si fuera una persona. Es absurdo.

-No lo es Julie.

-¿Sabéis algo de Lydia? –preguntó Lucía para dar por finalizada la discusión.

-No, la verdad que no.

-Estará muy ocupada dándose el lote con alguien en una esquina –dijo Julie.

-Déjala, es su forma de divertirse. No sé que tiene de divertido pero bueno –dijo Lucía.

-¿Dónde vive Inwë? –preguntó Julie.

-Me parece que vive a las afueras de Londres pero no estoy segura, ¿porqué? –preguntó Lily.

-Por que si vive donde tu dices que vive, la lechuza debe de ser muy lenta. No se tarda tanto ni en ir allí en coche.

-Bueno a lo mejor sé a entretenido comiendo alguna rata –dijo Lucía.- La lechuza, no Inwë –añadió.

Sus amigas rieron la gracia y se quedaron calladas un rato. Lily jugando con Mr. Boyer, Lucía estaba jugando con unas tijeras de Lily que estaban en su escritorio y Julie miraba por la ventana en busca de alguna señal que diera indicio de que la lechuza traía la respuesta que a las tres tanto las preocupaba y las comía la cabeza desde las siete de la tarde. Al cabo de diez minutos Julie vio una mota oscura en el cielo lleno de estrellas y supo que por fin la respuesta venía. Cuando faltaba poco para que la lechuza llegara Lily soltó un grito.

-¿Qué a pasado? –preguntó Julie olvidando a la lechuza.

-Lo siento Lils –se disculpó Lucía.

Lucía estaba jugando con las tijeras sentada en el cabecero de la cama de Lily y Lily estaba debajo de ella con Mr. Boyer. Entonces Lucía se cortó con las tijeras y las soltó, y éstas cayeron en la tripa de Mr. Boyer. La tripa de Mr. Boyer se rompió.

-No te preocupes pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado. ¿Estás tú bien? –dijo Lily.

-Si tranquila no te preocupes por mí. Lo siento mucho pero...

-¿Qué puñetas es eso? –preguntó Julie.

De la tripa de Mr. Boyer había salido una especie de reloj extraño con cinco manecillas que indicaban diferentes cosas, pero ninguna de las chicas sabía que era. Lily lo cogió y, al hacerlo, este le picó en el dedo con un pincho y Lily soltó el instrumento, que empezó a corretear por la habitación hasta que Lucía, sin ningún objeto a mano con el que poder atrapar a esa cosa extraña, se lanzó encima de él. El reloj extraño empezó a revolverse en las manos de Lucía hasta que Julie fue a ayudarla y apretando un botón el reloj dejó de revolverse y se quedó quieto en las manos de Lucía.

-¿Cómo has...? –empezó a preguntar Lucía.

-Es un reloj de Brasil. Yo tuve uno de pequeña. Son muy...extraños.

-¿Para qué se utilizan? –preguntaron a la vez Lucía y Lily.

-Pues para muchas cosas. Depende de cuantas manecillas tenga. Éste de aquí, que tiene cinco, sirve para cinco cosas. Pero solo el dueño o el creador del ejemplar sabe para qué son.

-¿Y no hay manera de averiguarlo? –preguntó Lily.

-Pues preguntándoselo al dueño o al creador lógicamente.

Justo en ese momento la lechuza llegó a la ventana. Julie fue a abrirla y cogió la carta. Mientras Julie la leía, Lily fue a darle algo de cenar a su lechuza mientras la metía en su jaula.

Severus vino a intentar convencerme el día 15 de Julio a las cinco de la tarde.

Inwë.

-¡Será cabronazo! ¡Nos a engañado! –exclamó Julie.

-Se va a enterar, tu tranquila –dijo Lily.

-¿Qué ago con el reloj de Brasil? –preguntó Lucía.

-Pues de momento déjalo aquí, encima de la mesa y mañana preguntare a mis padres de donde sacaron a Mr. Boyer y así nos ponemos en marcha para investigar lo del reloj y lo de Severus –dijo Lily.

-Yo mientras pienso como podemos descubrir a Severus –añadió Lucía.

-Y yo...yo, bueno, yo comeré y dormiré no os preocupéis por mí –dijo Julie.

-Ja ja ja –rieron sarcásticamente Lucía y Lily.

-Anda Julie vámonos a casa. Hasta mañana Lily.

-Adiós –se despidió Lily.

-Hasta mañana.

ﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷﻷ

No me lo puedo creer. He escrito este capitulo en un día y medio. Increíble. Bueno os lo debía por el retraso del anterior. Ahora estamos igualados todos. Espero muchos reviews solo darle al go de abajo no es tan complicado.

Dedicado a los de siempre que os quiero mucho y ahora que sé que más gente va a leer mis fics estoy muy motivada a seguir. Ahora estoy escribiendo un honesto para Mistral y cuando le termine seguiré con él capitulo cuarto. Hasta entonces, muchas gracias por leer.

De una amargada estudiante en vacaciones, amiga de la novia de Snape y de la chica más vergonzosa. Amiga también de muchas personas a las que quiero mucho y sobretodo de la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo serpiente.

Adiós.

(dejen reviews y que no os asusten los gremlins)


	4. El encuentro

**Disclaimer: nada d esto es mío...solo algunos personajes inventados todo lo demás pertenece al mundo d JK Rowling.**

**Me gustaría dar las gracias a las personas que dejaron su review de los capítulos anteriores. Gracias espero cumplir con este capítulo también.**

Capítulo 4. EL ENCUENTRO

«•º§º•»

_-¡Será cabronazo! ¡Nos a engañado! –exclamó Julie._

_-Se va a enterar, tu tranquila –dijo Lily._

_-¿Qué ago con el reloj de Brasil? –preguntó Lucía._

_-Pues de momento déjalo aquí, encima de la mesa y mañana preguntare a mis padres de donde sacaron a Mr. Boyer y así nos ponemos en marcha para investigar lo del reloj y lo de Severus –dijo Lily._

_-Yo mientras pienso como podemos descubrir a Severus –añadió Lucía._

_-Y yo...yo, bueno, yo comeré y dormiré no os preocupéis por mí –dijo Julie._

_-Ja ja ja –rieron sarcásticamente Lucía y Lily._

_-Anda Julie vámonos a casa. Hasta mañana Lily._

_-Adiós –se despidió Lily._

_-Hasta mañana._

«•º§º•»

La mañana apareció triste y gris en gran parte del País. Sirius y Remus desayunaban en el comedor de la casa de los Potter. Creo que ya dije que Sirius y Remus iban a pasar las vacaciones con James, y si no lo dije, pues ya lo sabéis (N/A acuérdate anely de los pequeños detalles de TU historia 8-)). James estaba bastante deprimido desde la bronca que tuvo con Lily. Además, la había notado rara. Sabía muy bien como se ponía Lily cuando discutían y en aquella discusión no era la misma. Parecía más nerviosa y más...mayor. Aún así, estaba preciosa, pese a su pelo despeinado y sus ojos rojos. No pensaba con claridad. Habían pasado algunas cosas bastante intrigantes. La pelea con Lily, el sueño de Sirius...pero no quería pensar. Ese día no. Ese día sería un día normal de vacaciones. Iría a dar una vuelta por Londres.

Bajó al comedor donde Remus comía una tostada y Sirius devoraba un tazón de cereales.

-Buenos días Don Simpático –saludó con sarcasmo Sirius, molesto de que James pasase tanto de ellos esos días.

-Buenos días Don Tragón –respondió del mismo modo James.

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz –pidió Remus.

-Desayuno y me voy a dar un paseo –les informó James. Sirius y Remus se miraron un tanto molestos.

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo solo –le dijo Remus.

-Necesito pensar. Pero hoy no pensaré.

Remus y Sirius terminaron su desayuno y subieron a sus dormitorios a vestirse. Remus había conseguido un trabajo de verano como camarero en una piscina, dónde Sirius también había conseguido un trabajo, pero como socorrista. Era en una piscina muggle así que tuvieron que pedir un permiso especial al Ministerio de Magia, que se lo concedió con la condición de que no delatasen al mundo mágico.

Sirius y Remus bajaron a los veinte minutos listos para salir a trabajar. James les acompañó hasta su trabajo a regañadientes, pero no quería que sus amigos se enfadasen más con él.

James también tenía trabajo, pero ese día libraba. Su abuelo le consiguió un trabajo en una tienda de comida para animales mágicos en el callejón Diagón. Era una pequeña tienda recién abierta para aquel que tuviera una emergencia. Estaba abierta las 24 horas.

Cuando Remus y Sirius entraron en el recinto de la piscina, James siguió andando para dar una vuelta. Se le ocurrió una idea así que volvió a su casa, cogió varios pergaminos y escribió en ellos una nota. Después fue a la lechucería de su casa y dio cada nota a una lechuza distinta, que iban saliendo por la ventana una a una, a medida que James les daba las notas.

Había decidido hablar civilizadamente y aclarar todo el lío que se había formado.

«•º§º•»

-¿A vosotras también os mandó la carta? –preguntó Lily a sus amigas Julie y Lucía.

-Por desgracia, sí –contestó Lucía.

-¿Qué querrá ahora el desgraciado pervertido este? –preguntó Julie.

-A saber.

Las tres entraron en el jardín de la casa de James y Julie llamó al timbre de la puerta. Abrió Sirius.

-Pasad anda –las dijo el chico.

Las tres pasaron en silencio, algo molestas. Sirius cerró la puerta y las guió hasta el cuarto de los chicos, donde estaban esperando Remus y James.

-Ya estamos todos –dijo James.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres ahora? –preguntó Julie.

James giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-Hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? –volvió a preguntar Julie.

-Porque estás aquí sino diría que no has leído la nota.

-La leyó Lucía por mí y después me resumió el contenido. Me dijo que querías vernos.

-Si. A ver el otro día estabamos todos muy agitados. Creo que podríamos aclararlo todo como Dios manda.

-Si y que más –protestó Lucía.

-Ni de broma tío –contribuyó Julie.

-¿Qué piensas tú, Lily? –pregunto Remus.

Lily había estado callada todo el tiempo sentada en el pico de una cama. Miraba hacia el suelo y pegó un pequeño salto al oír su nombre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-¿Qué piensas tú Lily? –volvió a preguntar Remus.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Lily perdida.

-Sobre aclarar lo que intentamos hacer el otro día que estábamos muy agitados.

-Pues me parece buena idea –dijo con voz suave y baja.

Julie y Lucía la miraron extrañadas.

-Pues entonces a ver. Sirius, ¿tienes qué decir algo?

Sirius miró a James con algo de odio y fastidio y dijo:

-Fui yo el que te mando esa carta en nombre de James. Lo siento, a los dos.

-Te creí la primera vez –dijo Lily.

Ahora no solo a James le pareció que Lily estaba rara. Todos estaban bastante extrañados. Siguieron hablando y arreglando todo. A Julie y a Lucía les terminó por parecer bien arreglar todo aquello pero no dieron muestras de su conformidad.

Al cabo de un rato, se despidieron como habían hecho siempre, pues el haber arreglado todo aquello no significaba que eran amigos, y los seis lo sabían. Las chicas se fueron a comer a casa de Lily y estuvieron toda la tarde investigando sobre el reloj del día anterior. Por suerte, Julie les había dado aquella información tan importante sobre ese tipo de relojes, pero aún así, les quedaba bastante por investigar.

Por otro lado, los chicos estuvieron toda la tarde ocupados en otras cosas. Remus y Sirius fueron a trabajar su jornada de la tarde y mientras James voló con su escoba en la parte de atrás de la casa hasta que vinieron sus amigos y fueron a cenar. Por la noche, todos estaban cansados así que ni las chicas ni los chicos salieron. Además, al día siguiente, las chicas tenían que ir a buscar a su amiga Lydia y los chicos a Peter.

«•º§º•»

Lydia bajaba del tren con una elegancia incontrolada. Tenía una maleta en una mano y en la otra un bolso de viaje. Su pelo, recogido en una cola de caballo, dejaba ver su cara blanca y lisa, con los labios de un rosa clarito. Visualizó a sus amigas, que la saludaban efusivamente con la mano y fue hacia ellas. Al legar dio un abrazo a cada una con dos besos y se encaminaron hacia la salida para llevar a Lydia a su casa. En el camino, Lydia les contó que su prima llegaría a la ciudad hoy también y que quería presentarla a ella y a su novio. Las tres chicas aceptaron y llegaron a la casa de Lydia, donde dejó sus cosas y después fueron a comer a casa de Lily.

Al llegar a la casa de Lily, los padres de ésta saludaron a Lydia y ésta les contó la parte del viaje de ver monumentos y museos. Durante la comida el tema de conversación fue, otra vez, el viaje de Lydia, menos durante el postre, que hablaron de quedar para comprar el material para el curso siguiente.

-Y este año, a triunfar –dijo Lydia con un toque de su glamour característico. Las tres chicas la miraron con indiferencia y siguieron a lo suyo, es decir, cogiendo dinero para ir al Callejón Diagón.

-¿Y vosotras que habéis hecho?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Habían decidido contarle todo a Lydia, pero no en ese momento. Esa noche querían dormir todas en casa de Lydia, ya que sus padres no volvían hasta el día siguiente, y decidieron que ese momento sería más oportuno. La contaron entonces para calmar su sed de cotilleo la aventura de la nota de Sirius y de las pelotas. Julie lo contaba con naturalidad y con gracia y, aunque Lucía y Lily ya sabían la historia, se reían igual que Lydia. Parecía que esa historia, tal y como la contaba Julie, no las había pasado a ellas, sino a tres payasas escapadas de algún circo del norte de Asia.

En la puerta de entrada las esperaban los padres de Lily que se habían propuesto para llevar a las chicas a comprar lo que necesitaban.

Subieron al coche de los Evans y fueron hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez allí, el padre de Lily saludó al tabernero y pasaron a la parte de atrás de la taberna donde el señor Evans sacó su varita y dio unos cuantos golpes en las piedras, las cuales pasados unos segundos, se abrieron formando un arco por el cual pasaron los seis magos.

Una vez allí, las chicas sacaron sus cartas y decidieron ir primero a la tienda Flourish & Blotts, después a las Túnicas madame Malkin´s y, por último, querían ir a Gambol y Japes y al Emporio de Lechuzas, que acababan de abrir. Cuando hubieron acabado con lo más importante, fueron a la tienda de animales. Justo cuando iban a entrar, adivina a quien se encontraron...

«•º§º•»

El tren llegaba al medio día, así que los chicos tomaron un bocadillo en una cafetería de la estación. A las dos y media, el tren llegó y buscaron con la mirada a su amigo, al que, al cabo d unos minutos, Remus dio la mano pues le había encontrado y le condujo hacia donde estaban los otros los cuales también le dieron la mano. Fueron a dejar las maletas de Peter con sus abuelos que les esperaban a la salida con un coche muggle.

Entonces James les dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar, pues ya llegaba tarde, así que le pidieron a los abuelos de Peter que les llevasen hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

Mientras James trabajaba, los otros tres le comprarían sus cosas para dárselas después.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y entraron. El tabernero estaba sirviendo unas copas y no les vio así que los chicos entraron en la parte de atrás del establecimiento y entraron en el Callejón Diagon. Sirius, Peter y Remus acompañaron a James a su trabajo y así echaban un vistazo a la nueva tienda.

James no echó ningún vistazo y se puso directamente a trabajar, después de recibir la merecida reprimenda de su jefe por haber llegado tarde.

James se puso a ordenar bolsas para alimentar a ratas en una estantería, Sirius contemplaba algunas ranas que estaban metidas en acuarios, algunos grandes con varias ranas y algunos más pequeños con una o dos ranas como mucho. Remus veía a una lechuza parda que estaba dormida tranquilamente y Peter daba un vistazo general a todo.

En esas estaban cuando la puerta se abrió y sonó una campanilla que anunciaba que alguien entraba o salía.

Los chicos y el dueño de la tienda se giraron para ver como cuatro chicas entraban en la tienda.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? –preguntó James.

-Colgarnos de lianas, ¿no te va?...-contesto irónicamente Julie.

-¿Queréis comprar algo? –preguntó el dueño amablemente.

-De momento solo miraremos gracias –dijo Lucía.

El dueño asintió con la cabeza en silencio y hizo una señal a James para que fuera con él a la trastienda.

-¿Las conoces? –preguntó el dueño.

-Si, van a mi curso en Hogwarts.

-Pues quiero que las atiendas mejor que nunca.

James no estaba de acuerdo pero no podía hacer una falta más o le echarían, y a esas alturas del verano no conseguiría otro empleo y su abuelo quedaría decepcionado, y no quería hacerle eso. Su abuela seguramente le estaría dando la tabarra todo el día así que tampoco podría quedarse en casa. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, salió de la trastienda y siguió organizando comida de ratas.

De vez en cuando, echaba miradas disimuladas hacia las chicas para que no se llevasen nada y por si querían que les cobrase algo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Julie fue al mostrador y le dijo al dueño de la tienda:

-¿Me de tres bolsas de comida para ratas, por favor?

-¡James! –gritó el dueño. Si no hubiera estado atento, el chico abría dado un salto del susto y abría tirado las bolsas de comida, lo que abría supuesto un cabreo más en la lista de su dueño y un posible despido.

James cogió tres bolsas y las puso en el mostrador.

-Cobra a la chica, James.

-Si, señor.

James cobró a Julie las bolsas y ella las recogió. Entonces Lucía se puso al lado de Julie a hablar mientras esperaban a que Lily y Lydia estuviesen listas para irse.

Al cabo de otros cinco minutos, Lily y Lydia fueron al mostrador otra vez y Lydia pidió un corta uñas para lechuzas. James se lo dio y la cobró.

Lily miraba al mostrador mientras jugaba con sus manos y dijo a James:

-¿Me puedes dar un saquito de piedra pómez para que juegue mi lechuza?

James fue hasta una estantería, cogió un saquito marrón clarito atado con una cuerda de cuero y se lo tendió a Lily, que puso unas cuentas monedas en la mesa t dijo:

-Quédate el cambio.

Y salió de la tienda donde esperaban sus amigas para irse. James siguió a las chicas con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista. Fue sacado de su ensoñación por Sirius, que dijo:

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Hasta luego.

James se despidió de ellos y siguió trabajando.

«•º§º•»

Era ya de noche. Cuatro chicas iban arregladas para salir de fiesta.

Una chica pelirroja llevaba unos pantalones negros que no le quedaban ajustados y que caían con gracia, con un cinturón de brillitos pequeños blancos el cual en un lateral caía hacia abajo por la pierna unos diez centímetros. Llevaba una camiseta de palabra de honor (N/A para quien no sepa que es escote de palabra de honor os explico. Imagina una camiseta normal, con tirantes finos, pues ahora quítale los tirantes y tendrás una camiseta palabra de honor)roja lisa con una tira de brillantes iguales a los del cinturón que rodeaba el pecho de la chica por la parte de arriba, casi tocando la piel del cuello. Llevaba el pelo suelto con un pequeño recogido con una pinza a un lado de la cabeza. En un brazo llevaba un bolso negro y en la otra mano sujetaba un jersey rojo por si refrescaba.

También había una chica que llevaba unos pantalones también largos y celestes muy parecidos a los de la chica pelirroja. Llevaba una camiseta negra con cuello alto lisa. El pelo iba recogido en un moño y un mechón rizado le caía a un lado de la cara. Llevaba el bolso en la misma mano que su chaqueta negra, pues ésta iba colgando de la cuerda para colgarse el bolso del hombro.

A su lado estaba una chica vestida con un vestido azul clarito que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y que tenía detrás como broche del vestido unas tiras que se cruzaban en la espalda. Llevaba el pelo completamente suelto y puesta, tenía su chaqueta verde con bolsillos, en los cuales, iba guardado lo que necesitaba para no tener que llevar bolso.

Por último, estaba una chica rubia que llevaba una minifalda rosa clarita y una camiseta amarilla con un cartel en negro que ponía "GIRL", Lily pensaba que sería para dar a entender que seguía siendo chica, aunque en Francia hubiera vivido sin menos consentimientos de niña de papá. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca encima y un bolso dorado. El pelo lo llevaba en una trenza larga que le llegaba hasta casi la cintura. Era la que iba más maquillada de las cuatro.

Las cuatro llegaron a un bar ya conocido por ellas por las repetidas salidas nocturnas en verano a él. El dueño era el tío de Julie y las pasaba gratis y podían beber lo que querían, incluso alcohol, aunque ninguna de ellas lo hacía, solo Lydia y tampoco mucho.

Entraron y nada más hacerlo, Julie y Lydia se fueron derechas a la pista a bailar mientras Lily y Lucía iban a sentarse a una mesa vacía y pidieron cuatro coca-colas, la de Lucía al limón ;-).

Al cabo de dos canciones, Lydia y Julie se fueron a sentar a la mesa a beber un rato. Mientras las cuatro chicas echaban una ojeada al panorama bebiendo de sus vasos, Lydia vislumbró a su prima, que la saludaba con la mano desde una esquina de la sala, abrazada a lo que Lydia pensó que era su nuevo novio, así que la hizo señas con la mano para que se acercarán a la mesa. La prima de Lydia le dijo algo al chico, que asintió y giró la cabeza. Por desgracia, Lydia no pudo comprobar todavía si su prima había elegido a un chico guapo, aunque de espaldas a Lydia no le parecía nada más, a pesar de la arcada general que produjeron las otras tres chicas. Entonces pareció que la prima de Lydia llamaba a alguien, al igual que el chico y Lydia se cansó de mirar puesta de rodillas en su asiento. Se sentó derecha y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, terminándola. Sacó de su bolso entonces un pequeño espejito, lo abrió, y se empezó a pintar los labios, ya que la pintura se le había quitado al beber. Entonces, cuando estaba concentrada en no salirse del labio superior con la pintura, llegó su prima con su nuevo novio, los amigos del novio y tres amigas de la prima de Lydia. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron petrificadas por segunda vez en aquel día, pero la que más, sin duda, Lydia.

«•º§º•»

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter salían de la casa del primero bastante arreglados. Al doblar una esquina, en una plaza, se encontraron con tres chicas. Una de ellas se giro y fue hacia Peter dándole un beso en los labios. Entonces Peter y su novia presentaron a sus amigos unos a otros y la novia de Peter, Bárbara, les dijo que había quedado con su prima en un bar cercano, así que se encaminaron hacia el bar.

Entraron y Bárbara les guió hasta la barra, donde cada uno pidió una copa. Entonces Peter y Bárbara se fueron a una esquina y empezaron a besarse. Entonces Bárbara abrió los ojos y vio a su prima que la saludaba desde una mesa.

Le dijo a Peter que había visto a su prima y avisaron a los demás. Llegaron a la mesa y la sorpresa fue general. Lily y sus amigas de ver a James y a los demás, Bárbara y sus amigas se sorprendieron de que los otros ya se conocían, y James y los demás de ver a Lily y al resto de las chicas.

-¿Tú eres el novio de mi prima? –gritó Lydia a Peter rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre todos.

-¿Algún problema Barbie? –preguntó Peter de mala manera.

-Oye como vuelvas a llamarle eso a Lydia te meto un puño que te dejo agonizando en el suelo –saltó Julie enfadada.

-Tranquilita Hulka –insultó Sirius.

-Ya veo que os lleváis muy bien todos –dijo Bárbara.

-Díselo a ellos –dijo Julie.

-Pensaba presentaros a mi prima pero veo que ya la conocéis –soltó Bárbara –y, por lo que veo, os conocéis de maravilla...

-No te creas, a Black nunca terminas de conocerle... debe ser que tiene tan poco cerebro que lo que tiene lo va cambiando para que haga de todo, pobrecillo...me da _pena_ –dijo Julie poniendo especial acento al decir "pena".

-Sin pasarse –dijo el aludido –que tú en cantidad de cerebro tampoco es que vallas sobrada.

Ante esto Julie se levantó del sitio en señal de que estaba dispuesta a pegarse con Sirius si era necesario con tal de no quedar mal. Sirius, ante el movimiento de Julie se puso los brazos en jarras y con gesto altanero dijo:

-¿Qué piensas hacer Hulka, pegarme? Pues vas lista.

-Tú sigue así, ¿o tengo que recordarte que mande a una niñata a San Mungo por meterse con mi ropa?

Los demás al ver que la situación se estaba poniendo bastante calentita, decidieron pararles. Lily y Lucía sentaron a Julie en su sitio y James y Remus sujetaron a Sirius de los brazos.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos? –preguntó Bárbara a los chicos.

-Si mejor antes de que destrocen el bar entero –dijo Remus.

-Nos vemos luego Lydia –se despidió Bárbara.

-Adiós Bárbara –dijo Lydia.

Las chicas y los chicos se despidieron menos Sirius y Julie que siguieron enfurruñados toda la noche. Ambos eran muy impulsivos y aquello les había dado demasiado coraje.

Cuando cada uno se fue a su casa, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien.

Sirius volvió a tener esas pesadillas que ya había tenido antes, pero con un pequeño cambio, ahora decía el nombre de una chica.

Julie por otro lado tuvo pesadillas diferentes. Se encontraba en una sala oscura con un señor que parecía querer hacerla daño y con alguien metido en una sombra. Lo que más la intrigaba de la pesadilla no era el señor aquel sino quien podría ser el otro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sombra, Lucía la despertó.

Estaba completamente mojada de sudor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Lucía.

-Sí... –dijo aturdida Julie.

-Dime que has soñado con que tienes un plan.

-No...

-¿Pues yo si tengo un nuevo plan!

«•º§º•»

Hola!

Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a Lucía que ha sido seguramente la que más a tenido que esperar y como siempre a mi serpiente pero ya sabes que siempre te dedico a ti todos los fics que hago.

Bueno pues espero que os haya quedado la duda del plan y a ver si dentro de poco puedo publicar la continuación jeje

Hasta entonces ciao!

Bss (dejen su review XD)

Te quiero muchísimo serpie love!

«•ºÂn€£¥º•» 


End file.
